I'm not crazy!
by cenamarialover
Summary: John Cena and Maria is finally a couple. But what happens when something or someone does everything in there power to break them apart. Is their love strong enough?RandyxStacy and many, many more!Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not crazy!**_

John Cena and Maria is finally a couple. But what happens when something or someone does everything in there power to break them apart. Is their love strong enough? TorriexPete, RandyxStacy and many, many more!

_**Chapter 1:**_

She can't believe they were finally together. After everything she's been thru, she finally cot her man. The man she want to spent the rest of her life with, get married and have as many children as he want. This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

While she's waiting for John to pick her up, she couldn't stop thinking that something or someone is watching her, but didn't want to believe it.

Just then someone knocked on her door. That must be him. Just before she went to the door she looked in the mirror, checked her make up, smoothing her black dress and grabbed her handbag before she answer the door.

She opened the door, but it wasn't her man. She couldn't believe it; her best's friend from high school was standing at her door. It have been about 8 years last she seen her.

''Maria, is that you! I' can't believe it, you changed so much, and I just love what you've done to your hair!'' said Sonja in one breath.

''Sonja how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!'' Said Maria shocked

''I saw you on television and my dad is Mr. McMahon's lawyer, so my dad talked to him, and I'm going to be a diva like you, isn't that just great!''

''That is so cool, were going to have so much fun together! ''My friends will love you! Said Maria

Just then John Cena came down the hall.

''Hi baby girl'' Cena said and kissed her passionately (he didn't even realized someone is standing there)

''Hi, this is my best friend from high school, Sonja'' said Ria

They shook hands and greeted each other.

''So do you want to come? You don't probably want to be alone on your first night do you? Asked Maria

''No, I'm tired after that long flight, I'm going to bed, enjoy yourself.'' Said Sonja

''We'll see you tomorrow then, night" said Maria

As John and Maria walked out the building, John couldn't help but have a feeling that he don't like this Sonja person, but it is Maria's friend, so he have to think of her.

This is my very first story ever, so please review, and tell me what you think, if it's not good please be honest.

Why does John have a bad feeling about Sonja?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

So she's still with him, what do he see in her? She is so dumb, and not even that pretty, he should go for me, I got the brains and body, what more can a man want? All I have to do is get rid of her, even better make her crazy so that John would think she is a psycho path. And come running to me, I'm so brilliant. Thought Sonja to her self.

_**Back from the restaurant...**_

As Maria and John walked back to the hotel hand-in-hand, someone was calling them from behind.

''Hi, guys, wait up!'' shouted Randy from behind.

'' Hi, Randy, where's Stacy?'' asked Maria

''She's waiting for me in her room, I want to talk to you about the match tomorrow''

''Don't tell me your getting cold feet man, we are partners, stand together as one, Edge , Lita and MNM doesn't have a chance against me, you , Maria and Stacy''

Randy pulls John away from Maria so she can't hear them' Do you think it's a good idea to involve the girls, they can get hurt, and who are they going to blame, us!''

''we can't do anything now, Melina and Lita is fighting them, and you know they won't back out of this'' said John.

''Fine, we've just have to look extra careful after them''

''Night Maria'' as Randy kissed her on the cheek

As Randy walked on and around the corner '' Are you going to protect me?'' asked Maria

''Of course baby, I wouldn't let any thing happen to you, promise'' and kissed her sweetly.

''Do you want to come in?''

''What do you think I'm going to stand out here all alone when my girl is inside the there? I don't think so!'' Said John and pulled Maria threw the door and locked it when she entered. Just when they were inside John pulled Maria in for a passionate kiss and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.

Later on, he started to unzip her dress slowly. And suddenly pulled away

''I'm sorry, I'm going to fast, we've only been dating a month but I'll wait till your ready, but I'll always love you even if you want to wait and...

He couldn't finish the sentence because Maria had her lips all over his and was busy getting his jersey off. He said he loves me, no one ever told me that before. Tonight is the night. As they moved to the bed, clothes were flying everywhere.

_**In Sonja's room...**_

Let's begin easy, just to get her to freak out a little bit. Sonja was cutting letters out of newspaper and put them in an envelope. Just to show her that someone does not like her at all.

Well, that's for chapter 2. Hope you guys like it so far, I'm not a very good writer, am I?

What is Sonja trying to do? And what a night for John and Maria.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The next day...**_

Maria and John were sleeping peacefully in each others arms when suddenly Maria's clock radio went:

''_**It's 7'o clock and it's time to rise and shine people, it's a beautiful day!'' **_

''Shut that thing up, were trying to sleep'' shouted John to the radio.

Maria pushed the off button but when she looked at the time she almost fell out of the bet.

''John, get up, our plane leafs in 20minutes!'' shouted Maria

'' Not now baby, just 5 more minutes please"

Maria threw the covers off and was starting to hid him with a pillow. (Even if there both naked) '' Okay, okay – I'm up women''

John fined his clothes, got dressed and went to his room to go packed and have a quick shower. As Maria went to do the same, she so an envelope on her kitchen table. She doesn't have time to look so she put it quickly in her bag.

When Maria came down stairs to check out, John was already in the car.

They ride was silent to the airport. When they got there, Stephanie was already mad because they had to wait just for them to start for lift off.

''WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'VE CALLED A MILLON TIMES BUT YOU STILL DON'T ANSWER YOUR DAMN FONES!'' shouted an angry, pregnant Stephanie at them till they were seated on the plain

''We are sorry, we kind of overslept'' said John

''Kind of of! Damn superstars think the clock stands still juts for them'' bubbled Stephanie for herself.

When she was gone Stacy and Randy came up to them '' Why are you so late, we thought it's only going to be us 2 against 5!'' said Stacey all scared

''Don't worry, we'll never drop you guys, not in a million years!'' said Maria

John went to sit with Randy (a seat back were John and Maria sat) while the girls went to chat or more gossip like always.

''So why are you really late'' asked Stacey as soon as the boys were out of earshot.

''We overslept''

''AND...?''

''What do you understand of the word overslept?''

''How unearth did both of you oversleep? I want to know how and now! So spill it''

''Okay, me John took the next big step in our relationship, and that's why we overslept, satisfied''

'' That's so romantic, when Randy and me did it; it was the most amazing thing ever. Your probably floating on clouds right about now, am I right or am I right"

"Yes!" giggled Maria like a teenager that is in love for the very first time.

''Did you hear there's a new girl in the family?''

'' Oh, Sonja. She's one of my best friends from high school''

''I'm going to find her see if she's okay, I'll talk to you later okay?'' said Maria

''Okay, sweetie"

Maria went to the front to see if Sonja is even on this plane. At the front she was sitting all alone and was just looking threw the window

''Hi stranger. So how does it feel to be apart of us?'' asked Maria

''Hi, I don't know really, I don't know any one except that guy who is obsessed with his muscles, I think he said something about master, he asked if I wanted to go with him in the loo, but that's just discussing'' said Sonja

''Oh, him. That's The Masterpiece, he really think his is a Greek god'' said Maria.

'' I'm going to go back to John, do you want to come?''

''No, I'm going to get a little sleep before landing, see you in California'' said Sonja

When Maria got back to her seat John had already order them some drinks.

''So...'' John begins but didn't know how to finish.

'' Oh... You're talking about last night?"

''No, I'm talking about the weather, of course I'm talking about last night. Do you think it was a mistake because you didn't say anything after that just to get out of bed'' said John worried

'' Of course it wasn't a mistake, I love you, and you love me. I wouldn't do it if I didn't love you, and it was amazing" smiled Maria

''I love you too baby, and that was the damn best night of my life'' said John with a big grin on his face.

After an hour John felt asleep on Maria's lap (pillow under his head) .While Maria was stroking his head, she just felt she was forgetting something... That's right, the envelope. She quietly picks up her bag to get the envelope. When she opened it, there was 4 letters in side. She put the letters in her hand to make out the word...

When she finally spelled it, the only word that came out was "SLUT".

Maria couldn't believe it. Who will do such a nasty thing? Wait, it can be Lita or Milna or Mickie J. or others. But why?

Maria decides to put the envelope back in her handbag and talk to Stacy about it later. But she's not going to tell John, not yet, maybe it's just a stupid practical joke.

The whole flight Maria was wide open. She just couldn't stop thinking of it.

So what do you think? Delete or Go one? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter: 4**_

When the plane landed everyone had to go straight to the show. Before the show every one from the Smackdown and Raw came together for a meeting.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce someone new to the family." Said Mr. McMahon. As Sonja went to the front, some guys checked her out.

"Everyone, this is Sonja Adamson, she'll be one of the divas. She's going to wrestle, interview and just be apart of the family. I know everyone is going to make her feel at home" said Mr. McMahon with proud.

Everyone clapped hands as Sonja took her seat.

After the meeting Maria showed Sonja were the locker rooms. When Sonja went to take a shower, Maria went to go see Stacey about the envelope.

As Maria went to the boys locker room, (she'd knew Stacey would be with Randy) she just went straight in, and didn't even care if some of the boys were getting dressed.

Maria went straight to Stacey (Stacey was sitting on Randy's lap all cozy and whisper things in each others ears) and took her hand so she would stand up. "I really need to talk to you" said Maria all frustrated.

"Oh okay, go ahead"

Maria took Stacey to the corner of the room to talk to her.

"What if you get an envelope with 4 letters in that spelled 'SLUT'?"

"Well, I would throw it away, why did it happen to you?"

"YES, do you think I should tell John?"

"No, he'll just get work up for nothing, take the envelope and put it in your bag or something were no one can find it. Don't worry about it, sweetie. It's probably just a sick joke."

"Your right, I'm just going to forget about it, thanks Stacey" said Maria and gave her a big hug, like they always do.

Then all of the sudden JBL came up to them and said "What are you women doing in here? This is a men's locker room, can't you read?"

"Yes, we can but we just don't feel like it" said Stacey as JBL just walked away.

They went back to where Randy was.

"Hi baby, did you miss me?" asked Stacey all flirty playing with his hair

"Of course, the RKO always misses his angel" said Randy and they make out right there in front half of the wrestlers. The couple in front of her made her miss John, so she decides to go see her man.

John was busy tying his shoe, so he didn't realize someone has come in. She watched him for awhile. When he got up, se sneaked her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back.

"Hi baby girl" John turned around in her arms so that they was facing each other.

They stood in each others arms. After a while some one came knocking on the door.

"Here you are, I've been searching every where for you" said Sonja and was just pleased to break up the moment they were having.

"You have to go change; the show starts in half hour. Come on, you'll see him later." And with that Sonja chuffed Maria out the door without any change to say goodbye to John.

When Maria got to her locker room she took out her outfit for the match against MNM, Edge and Lita. Just before she went to the shower she noticed a box of her favorite chocolates. All the sudden someone snapped the box out of her hands from behind.

"So, John really loves you. I wish my man sent me some chocolates" said Trish while Torrie and Ashlee came to see who the lucky girl is. Maria snapped the box out of her hands and put it in her locker.

"I'm going to take a shower , so leaf my chocks alone" said Maria to Trish

Maria was not even a minute away when Trish said: "She wouldn't notice if one is missing" said Trish . When she opened the box she screamed so loud that the box went flying.

In the box were live cockroaches , the biggest and ugliest things ever. Torrie and Trish just jumped up and down while Ashley was trying to kill them with a shoe. Shawn M., John , Randy, Stacey, Triple H, Stephanie, Edge, Batista and Rey stormed in.

They were all disgust to see the cockroaches everywhere.

Maria also heard the scream and came out in only a towel. Maria saw the box on the flour and the cockroaches inside. She didn't know what to say, everyone's eyes was on her. John said then " alright people there are nothing to see here, just move along". Everyone was leaving except Randy, Stacey and John.

"What happened" asked Maria to Trish

" I'm sorry, I only wanted 1, but when I opened the box , all those things came crawling out." Said Trish with tears in her eyes.

"Who's chocolates is this?" asked Stacey

" It's mine, I found it on my outfit just a few minutes ago. I thought it came from John"

John went to hold Maria closed. He took her to the bathroom to talk to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No" with that her voice started to break.

John just held her close to him.

"Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

_**In the corner of the room...**_

Sonja was standing there with a big smile on her face. Sonja just watches what was going to happen and said to herself: _This is only the beginning Maria._

_So...? Next chapter is up tomorrow!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

MNM came out, but first they had to do there red carpet moment, then Edge and Lita came out, then the crowd was all on their feet and was cheering them on to come out. _The music of John Cena played. _

Randy Orton came out with Stacey in his hand then came John and Maria out with arms around each other.

Lillian announced every one of them to the crowd.

The bell didn't ring yet and Lita attacked Stacey. Maria tried to hid Lita but Melina came first. The Girls were at it. The boys try to separate the girls, but they were like animals! The boys finally cot them separated. The ref told the guys to keep them controlled or ells the match is over. The girls then relaxed and let the boys go first. Randy and Mercury attacked each other. Rand quickly gave him the RKO. Randy pinned him, and everyone thought it was over, and then Lita entertain the ref by showing him what is going on under her shirt, Edge takes a chair and hid Randy in the head. Randy was out cold. Maria and Stacey screamed. Stacey run to Randy to make sure he was still breathing.

John got really mad and started to hid Edge. Then went on and on, and the ref was still busy. Melina got in the ring and started to pull Stacey's hair. Maria jumped off the ring, went to where Lita was busy chatting up the ref, and saw the opportunity. She pulled Lita's feet out under her and Lita smacked her head on the floor of the ring.

Stacey was now in control of Melina; John gave the FU to Edge and Nitro while Randy (whose face was full of blood) and Mercury went at each other. Maria dragged Lita in the ring and 1-2-3 it was all over. MNM and Edge was made at Lita because she just lost them a match.

"And the winners is Stacey, Randy Orton, Maria and the WWE champion, John Cena!" said Lillian. The crowd all made noise for the champs.

When they cot backstage, they couldn't stop talking about the match. After a while Stacey and Randy went to the nursery to get the bleeding to stop.

Maria and John went to his locker room to go change. When they got there, John sit on the couch and Maria on his lap. And so they felt asleep in each others arms.

**_In Maria's hotel room..._**

_**(She and Maria had to share a room, because Maria didn't want her to be alone)**_

Sonja saw the match on the TV and was not very pleased of what she was seeing. She then put something in her bed. And just walked out with a big smile on her face.

What do you think it is?

Please review, I you like it tell me, I you don't like it, please review! All comments are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

John and Maria finally got to the hotel.

"Don't you want to come in for a nice cup of hot chocolate?" Asked Maria

"Why not? After a match like that!" said John all steamed up.

But before they could go inside, Trish, Stacey, Torrie, Ashlee and Lillian came down the hall with bottles of champagne.

"Sorry John, but it's a girls night in. So you have to leave" said Trish all excited

"Fine, I'll go" said John

The girls went inside to start the party.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said John to Maria and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Bye Baby" said Maria and kissed him a last time

Maria went inside where the girls was dancing, singing, gossiping and getting drunk.

Sonja went to make the girls some coffee.

Maria went to help her because she didn't feel like a party tonight.

"Congrats on the match" said Sonja as if she cared

"Thanks, it was a great match. I knew we would win" said Maria

When Maria turned her back to get some milk, Sonja quickly put some pills Maria's coffee.

"So how do you like it here so far?" asked Maria

"Its fun, especially when I have a friend like you" said Sonja

"Aaah, tear" said Maria touched

Maria felt strange, but didn't know what it was, so she just ignored the feeling.

The party went on to 2am in the morning everyone was tired and started to pass out everywhere. Maria made them a Christmas bed, because the men aint going to be happy if they found the girls passed out everywhere.

Everyone fell asleep.

"I'm going to bed" said Maria to Sonja, the only one that is still awake.

"Night" said Sonja

Maria went to her room and closed the door. She got in to her pajamas, brushed her hair. When Maria pull the covers half off the bed to get in, something all red was in her bed, when she went to see what it was, she screamed so hard that all the girls was awake. Her whole bed was covered in blood.

Maria ran to them and screamed all the way. Sonja came out to see what the fuss was all about. (But already knew)

"There's blood, everywhere" said Maria threw tears and half breathe trying to say something.

"Maria calm down, what are you talking about?" said Ashley

"My bed, its al covered in blood" said Maria

"What, that's impossible" said Sonja as if she didn't believe her.

"Go look, I'm telling you my bed is all cover in blood"

"That's just freaky" said Stacey

"I'll go look, give Maria something to calm her down" said Sonja

"What you need is a shot of tequila" said Trish and went to fetch the bottle.

Awhile later Sonja came out.

"Maria, there is nothing. Your bed is sparkling clean"

"What that's impossible" said Maria

They all went to her room to go check it out.

Trish was all stressed up and stared to drink the tequila.

When they cot there, her bed was clean"

Everyone watched her as if she was crazy

"You know a friend of mine thought she was seeing things but she was ..." Trish couldn't finished because Maria cut her off

"I'm not lying, there was blood. I wouldn't make it up, why don't you believe me?" said Maria and started to cry again.

"Sweetie, it was a long night. One of us will go and fetch John for you, okay." Said Stacey

Maria didn't say anything. They all went back to the living room while Stacey and Ashley went to fetch John.

Maria went to sit on her bed, and just cry. _Why wouldn't they believe me, I thought they were me friends. _

Stacey and Ashley ran to his room. They just walked in without knocking. They knew the boys were al so having a party. Shawn, Randy, Batista, Mick F, Triple H, Rey M, Kane, Big show and lots of others was also drinking and most of them were playing poker.

The boys all stopped doing what they were doing when the two girls stormed in.

"Baby what's wrong" asked Randy to Stacey

"John you have to come quickly, it's Maria" said Ashley.

"What are you talking about Ashley?" asked John

Everyone was now listening to what the diva had to say.

"We all were drinking and after awhile we all got tired and went to sleep, so Maria went to her room and when she pulled the covered off her bed, her whole bed was covered in blood. She came out screaming and crying. Sonja went to check, but she said there was nothing, so we all went to check, and there was nothing, not even a drop of blood. So Maria got mad and now she's crying in her room and won't come out.

John and most of the guys and the two divas ran back to the girl's room.

John went straight to Maria. "Baby, open up it's me" John said to the closed

After awhile Maria opened the door for John.

Maria closed the door, because she didn't want to see anyone.

John just held Maria closed to him. There was no need for words. Maria buried her head in his shoulder and shed tears.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. I'm here now" said John to comfort her

"You believe me,right?" asked Maria

"Baby, Ashley said that you guys were drinking..."

"I didn't even drink anything. I was just drinking coffee, that's all. You don't believe, do you?" Said Maria

She stepped away from him. Before he could speak she was already showing him the exit.

"I really thought that my boyfriend, my best friend, the person who makes me safe 24/7 and loves me, would believe me. But I'm wrong. It's time for you to go" said Maria with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, let me stay with you for the night and we can ...

"If you don't leave, I'm leaving.

John didn't want to make her unhappy as what she already is.

John left, with a door slammed to his back.

"It didn't go that well, did it?" asked Sonja curios.

John didn't answer; he just walked out the room.

So, what do you think? Sorry, my English isn't so good. I don't speak English at home, we only talk Afrikaans. (South Africa language) But I can speak English, just not so well.

Special thanks to start-a-revolution who inspired me a lot. I'm a big fan of her work!

Goodnight everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Through the night...**_

Maria couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened afew hours ago.

It was so quite in the house. All of the sudden, there was a noise.

"MARIA, MARIA!" said a very spooky voice, but she didn't know who it was.

"GO AWAY!" gasped a terrified Maria, trying to scare whoever it was who that was calling her name.

She put her pillow over her head and started to cry again, big harsh sobs.Before she knew it, her alarm went off, and she hadn't had any sleep at all.

It had just gone 7am and she was exhausted.

Maria got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

Sonja walked in, looking like she had had the best sleep of her life.

"Sweetie, you look awful. Didn't you get any sleep?" asked Sonja, pretending to be concerned.

"I'M FINE!" Maria said angrily, before she stormed out.

By now the other Divas were awake, and they all headed off to get ready for the day.

Maria had locked herself in her room. She looked in the mirror, taking in her reflection. She did look awful. It wasn't right of her to yell at Sonja, she realized. She was just trying to help.

Maria went back to Sonja to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Sonja. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just trying to help," said Maria as she gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for," said Sonja, returning the hug.

Maria got dressed and decided to go to the arena to work out. Everyone was looking at her, by now everyone one knew what had happened. But instead of paying them any attention, Maria just kept walking.

When Maria got to the girls locker room she found a note in her locker and dozen roses.

_Maria,meet me at the Cafe Ten at 9 o' clock. Can't wait to see you_

John is so sweet said Maria to herself, assuming the note was from her

boy.Looking at the clock she saw that it was already 8.30. Hurriedly, she re-dressed in a red dress and high heels.

Maria went to cafe ten. When she got there, she ordered herself a drink. Shecouldn't see John anywhere. After an hour Maria started to worried, so she rang him on his mobile.

"Yeah?" said John.

"Hi, its me. Where are you?" asked Maria.

"I'm at the gym?" John replied, a little confused. Was he supposed to be somewhere?

"Did you forget about our arrangement?" asked Maria. If the roses weren't from John, who had sent them?

"What arrangement?" asked John. First last night and now this, he thought. What is going on here?

"You said to meet you at Cafe Ten," responded Maria carefully.

"What are you taking about?"

"In the note with the roses ... "

"Ria, I didnt send you anything..."

"Oh," she said, a little upset. "Then they were probably not for me then. I'll talk to you later."

"Ri, wait..." But John couldn't even finish his sentence. Maria had already hung up.

Maria rushed back to the arena. When she opened her locker, the roses and note were gone. But it was right there, she fretted. And I locked my locker, she said to herself.

Sonja came in. "Hi, sweetie. What's up?"

"The flowers, they were right there and the note," Maria said nervously.

"What are you talking about? There wasn't anybody in here. I'm the only one here from 8 o' clock. I didn't see any roses..". said Sonja slowly. Inside she grinned. This was working out perfectly!

"But they were right there!" Maria blurted.

"Maybe, you should lie down."

"I'm not making this up," said Maria tearfully.

Sonja looked at Maria with a strange look on her face. "Maria ..." But Maria was already gone.

Maria walked out and instantly ran into Randy Orton.

"Hey, what's up Maria?"asked Randy.

"Nothing," mumbled Maria sullenly.

"Are you okay?" asked Randy, sounding concerned. What was up with his best friends girl?

"I'M FINE! WHY IS EVERONE ASKING ME THAT!" said Maria, getting very frustrated.

Maria walked away before he got to say anything again, hurrying down the hall.Tears were pooling in her eyes. What is wrong with me? she thought.

In the womens locker room where Sonja is...

"Well, that bitch is asking for it," she thought wickedly. Now let's start the big steps. She won't know what hit her! 'Im going to make her life a living hell! Everyone is going to turn their back on

her, especially John. They're going too spilt up... And she's not going to have anybody to turn to. Only me!"

I'm a genius, I know!

Sonja said to herself. She left the locker room, Â and went to make another hell of a day for Maria...

_Hi, everyone! What do you think so far?_

_A big, big thanks to Hanna (_start-a-revolution) you've been a great help so far! I can't thank you enough!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! So here it goes, but first a major thanks to Hanna, she lifted me from the ground. A special thanks to her! I know your going to be an excellent journalism! Thanks again! Couldn't do it without you!

_**Chapter 8:**_

Maria sat in the locker room crying her eyes out. Why is it no one believes

me! I thought these people were my friends, my family... not even John is on

my side, she thought miserably. I need him now more than ever!

Sonja saw Maria crying out of the corner of her eye. This is working perfectly,

she smirked to herself. And here is the perfect opportunity for me to go have a

little chat with John, Sonja thought evilly! He won't know what hit him!

Walking out of the locker room, Sonja headed down the hall and around the

corner. If I was John where would I be, she mused. Walking straight toward a

door with the word Gymnasium written across it, Sonja smiled.

"Bingo!" she said aloud, slipping inside.

Glancing around the gym she saw John speaking to Stacey and Randy in the far

corner. Perfect, she thought. The more the merrier. She slanted over to the

Champ and his friends, smiling to herself. Here goes nothing!

"Hi everyone," Sonja said nonchalantly.

"Hi Sonja. Have you seen Maria this morning?" Stacey asked, the tall diva

worried about Maria. The trio had just been talking about the phone call John

had received from his girlfriend earlier. John was so confused, he didn't know

what to think.

"Yes, that's why I'm here," said Sonja, plastering on a look of concern on her

face. This is so easy, she laughed inwardly.

"Did something happen?" asked Randy. Ever since Sonja had shown up at RAW, Maria

had started acting strange he thought. Is there a connection here?

"Lots of things have happened," said Sonja gravely.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked curiously.

"Well ... " Sonja said slowly. "I'm not the kind of person that talks about

someone behind their back, especially where my best friend is concerned ... but

you guys need to know." This is so easy, John will be mine in no time! "Since

she is very close to you all, especially you John," Sonja finished hastily.

"What happened, Sonja?" asked John uncomfortably. What was going on here, John

thought. I don't know how much I trust this girl ... but if I can help Maria ...

then I guess she's the best chance we've got.

"You know what, this was a mistake, forget that I ever said anything," said

Sonja stiffly, turning to leave.

"Sonja, what are you not telling us! We have the right to know, "John said

angrily. Stacey placed a hand on Johns arm, trying to calm him, but he shook it

off.

"I need to know what is wrong, guys! Maria needs me," he finished softly. "I've

been ignoring this all week, I need to make it up to her."

Sonja smiled to herself, her back still facing the WWE Superstars. John was

prepared to do anything hmm ... this was about to get interesting.

"Okay, but you guys have to promise me that if Maria asks you didn't hear this

from me," said Sonja.

"Promise." Stacey said carefully. What was the matter with Maria?

Sonja took a huge breath and blurted out her response. She was trying to make

the others believe that she was nervous and concerned for her friend, and so far

they were falling for it, every little bit.

"You see, me and Maria were in school together. We were best friends, we still

are, but things started to happen at school ... and they're starting to happen

again. I don't know how, or why they happened, but since then ... " Sonja closed

her eyes. Wow, I really am a great actor, she thought.

Randy glanced at Stacey, who was listening to Sonja intently. Were they all

supposed to believe this? "It's okay, Sonja, keep going."

"The first incident I can remember was when we had this big sleepover at her

house. All of our friends were there, and we'd been having a great night. When

we all went to sleep, Maria started to scream, she became hysterical. She was

crying, and she wouldn't stop. We thought something horrible had happened, but

nothing seemed out of place or anything, we didn't know what to think. She kept

saying that someone was looking at her and that they were surrounded by blood.

She kept pointing at the corner, but the thing is, no one saw anything. She

didn't talk to anyone except me about it ... but even then I didn't know what to

think. I wanted to believe her. Maria thinks that no one believes her, which

just makes it worse for her, and makes her even more upset."

By this time John was sitting down on a bench. He was feeling awful. This was

all kind of weird ... but Maria meant more to him that some stupid problem she

was having ... didn't she?

"So that blew over and everyone thought it was just a nightmare," Sonja

continued. "So everyone tried to forget about it, but things started getting

worse. Maria was having these ... little episodes ... everyday ... and they were

getting worse."

"How much worse?" Randy interjected.

"Not know Randy! She's trying to tell us!" said Stacey, getting all worked up.

"As I was saying," Sonja said softly. "About a week after her little nightmare,

she wasn't acting every much like herself anymore. One time in class she started

screaming, and screaming, and she just wouldn't stop! The Principal had to call

her parents to come and fetch her. She was going crazy but she didn't want to

believe it. She started to hear voices calling out to her in the middle of the

night, but no one was there. Her grades were starting to slip, and her friends

started to ignore her. She was all alone. Her parents didn't know what to do,

they didn't have many choices. The only thing her parents could do was to send

her to a

madhouse in Greece ..."

"That's awful! How did ..."

"Randy, stop interrupting!" said Stacey. By now the pair were getting caught up

in the whole affair, and believing every little word.

"She was there for about four months. When she came back, her mom and dad

decided to move to Miami where she could start a new life," Sonja finished

sadly.

"What happened then?" Stacey asked. Poor Maria.

"Well she was happy I guess, her mom didn't want her to contact any of her old

friends ... I guess she thought we were the problem."

"But why now? After all the time she was here ..." asked John, speaking for the

first time in a while. What did all of this mean? Was it his fault? Had he done

something?

"I don't know, I guess her past is starting to catch up with her ... " said

Sonja.

"Why didn't she tell any of us?" said John, beside himself. Maria had been

dealing with this all on her own? She didn't feel that she could have told

him? John was devastated, he thought that they closer than that, that they

could tell each other everything.

"I thought you guys would know," said Sonja, full of pride.

"I'm going to go talk to her," said John, jumping out of his seat. "This is my

fault, somehow, I just know it."

"NO!" Sonja cried, a little too quickly.

"Why not? She needs us now more than ever," John said, a little confused.

"Now is probably not a very good time. After this morning, I think she needs

some space," said Sonja.

"What happened this morning," asked Stacey.

"Well, this morning Maria found a dozen roses in her locker and a card, with a

message on it. It said that she was to meet someone at a cafe, I think she

thought they came from you John. I think she wanted to believe they were from

you. But I don't think you sent them."

John shook his head sadly. He wish he had .. he had to pay more attention to

Maria it seemed.

"When she got back to the locker room, the roses was gone. The thing is, there

never were any roses. I was there most of the morning and there was no one in

there. Maria still thinks that the roses were there. I don't know what to do."

said Sonja, starting to cry.

John went up to her to comfort her. "Hey Sonja, it's not your fault. We'll get

through this, don't you worry."

Gotcha, Â Sonja said to herself wickedly.

So what do you think? Good/bad? Tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone……..

I am so soorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! Its have been almost a year since I have update. So many things happened that I forgot all about my stories. I was in car accidents; it was school, boyfriends, my big sweet 16 and all that stuff… I am really really so sorry.

Now I want to ask you guys a favorite. I you have any ideas how to go on with this story please let me know! I am desperate. In addition, if there some of you who would like to take over this story please also let me know and I will think about it.

LOVE YOU ALL!

MWA!


End file.
